Back In the Day Part One
by DokiDoki.Shinzo
Summary: What happens when two damned souls experience love at first site.. Will love overcome all? A Sasuke Love Story SasukexOC


I was walking through streets, empty streets, there were no lights, no chatter, no life at all. It was soo dark, I felt endless chills down my spine. Even though I knew what awaited me was so horrific, but my feet moved onwards as if moving by themselves. As I went on I saw dead people scattered across the streets, their expressions lifelessly in shock. They had been murdered, tens maybe even hundreds. My fears grew as I walked further into the massacre. As I reached a house, my feet and hands trembled in front of a door. A voice told my body to move, though I was so frightened. I took a deep breath and ran inside.

"Mum! Dad!" ... '_what?…that's not_ my voice, what's going on?' I thought.

What lay in front of me, was a man and a woman, dead and another man stood with dark hair held in a ponytail in _ANBU_ uniform, in the shadows.

"Nee-san! Mum and Dad--Mum and Dad are-!"

'Mum and Dad? But I've never seen these people before? Where am I?' I thought, confused.

Before I knew a shuriken came shooting in my direction, I stood there dazed, I felt a pain in my arm, but it was not as painful as the pain in my heart. However I soon realised that this wasn't my dream, this wasn't my pain. Who's dream is this? _Is it_ Sasuke's?

The man smirked "foolish, little brother"

'No, I need to get out of here, I don't want to see this. Please _Wake up…Wake Up! Wake Up_!' I thought.

I woke up, drenched in cold sweat. My breathing turned into panting. 'Was this Sasuke's past? Was this the pain and betrayal I had seen in his eyes yesterday?' The dream was too much for me to bear. Tears poured down my cheeks.

"Mum….help me. What's _happening_ to me.."

By the time I stopped crying it was morning, my eyes were puffy from crying all night. I came downstairs to find that the maid and my father had gone out. *_Sigh_* I quickly made and ate breakfast and decided to go out to find a certain someone.

Soon, enough I found him at Konoha's Memorial Bridge. He was staring into space, as if deep in thought.I smirked, I leaned onto his left shoulder and blew into his ear.

Sasuke turned various shades of pink before slowly turning his head and falling back from the shock. Unfortunately I fell with him, since I had been leaning onto him. We were left in a very awkward position, as his hands , although passed out, were on my petite breasts. As Sasuke started to gained his consciousness, his had slightly squeezed _them._

_"_Sa-Sasuke.." I could feel my face getting hot.

"Huh….Mio?.." Sasuke's face changed from confused to embarrassed as he quickly removed his hands.

" Sorry..", he said turning away, red.

"Its, Okay".There was a awkward silence. Although we were still in our awkward position, with me on top of Sasuke.

"Mio..."I turned my head to look at Sasuke, Only to find a pair of lips crashing into mine, My eyes widened but only to kiss back in a second.

My face turned red, when we finally pulled away from each other.

"What was that for?"

"Its to return what you did yesterday"

"Hmm….is that so.." I stood up and turned to look down at Sasuke's face "Do you want to go get some ramen?"

"Sure"

**~ Fast Forward~**

"I had a really nice time" *blush* I said.

We were outside my house, after a nice day with Sasuke.

*Blush*"…Me too…, well I'll be going now. Ill see you soon…."

After that he turned and left, I stared until I couldn't see his back nomore, I was feeling happy until I got into the house…

"Where have you been, Do you know how troublesome it is to cook for you! Show appreciation that I actually cooked you dinner, you pathetic piece of dirt! Let me remind you, who I am now! Since that Bitch of your mum died, I'm in charge round here!" that maid, dared to spit those words at me?!?!

I smirked "You, maybe my dad's new fuck toy but to me you're still that slutty maid that would try it on with my dad, every chance you got." and with that I turned and went to my room.

" Humph…Just As I thought you're the spitting image of that woman, a Jounin….No wonder you father was so sexually deprived she was too busy serving missions and not only that even when I acted nice around her, she could see right through me! She knew exactly what I was going to do…what I did behind her back….Your mother was a freak!"

I stopped and turned to slap the Bitch.  
*Whack!* "Don't you dare talk about my mum like that! You will….never live up to my mother's standards! You're lying my mum wasn't a ninja, She was a businesswoman, respected by everyone in her field!"

Tohru, The maid clutched her cheek and smirked, as my smirk fell.

"So, your beloved mother couldn't even tell you that she was a kunoichi huh? How _typical _of her, always keeping secrets, you believe that I am deceptive when the person you idolise the most hid the biggest secret about your heritage away from you."

She went back into the living room smirking as I stood there in disbelief.

'_She's lying….she's got to be_…' I thought.

I tried to occupy my mind with something else, but all I could think about was evidence of my mother's ninja days.

I entered my mother's old room, although my father was a cheat at least he had enough respect to keep it the way it was, as if my mother had never died.

Inside her closet, I came across a locked box that was hidden among a pile of clothes.I did all I could to open the box,_ hit it, wedge it open_… but nothing seemed to work.. I scratched the back of my head in confusion until my fingers glided across a pin in my hair.

*Light Bulb moment* "I wonder…." I stretched out the pin and attempted to pick the lock. It was complicated at first, however I managed to unlock the box. My face stood in awe...

Inside the box were pictures of my mother in her genin days with her team mates and Sensei and a couple of scrolls on techniques and some kunais neatly wrapped up. 'Well that's one thing the Bitch told the truth about…' I thought. Right at the bottom of the box was a letter. A letter addressed to me?

I cautiously opened it read:

_Dear Mio,_

_By the time you have read this I will have died and you will have learnt that I was a Kunoichi for Konoha.. I hope you are not angry at me for keeping such a secret from you…this was all for your protection. Lately because of my reputation people have been after my life, a couple of months before my death I was contaminated with a strange poison, although it seemed harmless the stress of your fathers divorce proved the poison fatal for my body. The doctor gave me 6 months to live. After having a premonition in my dream one night. In those 6 months I vowed to spend the time with you Mio, my only child, to prepare you for the challenges you have ahead.. That is the reason for all the hard training, riddles and challenges I have put you through, at that time you might of thought I was being harsh and thought they were pointless however you will find these skills useful and in the future. Such as your lock-picking used to open the box after you found you had no way to open it and that there was no key._

_You might have noticed by now a new power growing in you, strange dreams due to random encounters of people, showing you their past and future. It is time that I tell you about you bloodline. It is not a well known Kakei Genki as other clans in Konoha such as the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's because our family's bloodline has a unknown original origin. Your Kakei Genki increases its power based on you mind and feelings. When you have advanced enough you will be able to move objects with you mind and maybe even right down to the last particle, this is known to others as matter manipulation. Another aspect of your power is that you will be able to read a person hidden most darkest desires, thoughts and mind. That is all I can tell you…_

_I pray that you will grow up to be a fine woman and be a loving wife to a very lucky man and even have kids one day, know that I will be watching you no matter, to me Mio you are like the sun giving me light and making me positive even when I knew I was dying. I do not regret my last days. I have faith that you know what you are to do next after reading this..._

_ Plenty of Love, Your mother xxx_

O_O, at the bottom of the letter was a very badly drawn person doing a piece sign. ¬¬' It was obviously part of my mother's very bad sense of humour.

Though it was bad, I missed it very much and yet again I started to cry. I quickly wiped my tears as I knew what I had to do next, even if the Fire Country depended on it.

**~ A Few Days Later~~Sasuke's Pov~**

**"**Everyone quiet…" said Iruka-sensei calmly,

even after saying this everyone else continued to chatter and the fan-girls continued to fawn over me. I started to grow annoyed and so did Iruka-sensei because he started to pop at least 5 anime veins on his forehead.

"OI! I SAID QUIET!!" Iruka-sensei shouted, throwing an eraser at the loudest chatterbox.

"Ittai!" said a blond kid "Hey! what's the big deal Iruka-sensei?!?!"I held in the urge to snicker at the unlucky boy.

Proud of himself Iruka-sensei continued to talk."Alright everyone, we have a new student!"

Everyone started to chatter amongst themselves.

"Come in and introduce yourself" Iruka said proudly.

A young pretty girl with short black hair with sky blue eyes entered the room.

My eyes widened."Hai Sensei" She bowed "My name is Mio Tamaki, Nice to meet you" .


End file.
